


Cat Ears

by EliasOrlem7



Category: Shall We Date?: Wizardess Heart+
Genre: Lulias, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:11:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliasOrlem7/pseuds/EliasOrlem7
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own Wizardess Heart all rights belong to SolmoreWARNING:  matureGenre: romancePairing: Luca/EliasSummary: get cat ears?One Shot





	Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [donetorhasslichliebe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=donetorhasslichliebe).



That day the group went to town, people were selling cat ears as headbands. Liz Hart already was excited to see them in every color, she picked up one that had pink cat ears. Luca Orlem decided to go with green ones as he put them onto his head. Also they were free for this day!

"So, how do they look?" Luca Orlem asked to anyone listening that was.

"Um... um... well..." Elias Goldstein trailed off while stuttering and blushing it seemed.

"They look cute." Liz Hart answered.

"Um... what she said." Elias Goldstein whispered as he turned away now.

"Aww, is someone bashful?" Luca Orlem asked towards Elias.

"No!" Elias Goldstein yelled out, as he blushed a bit.

"But, I think you like me wearing them." Luca Orlem teased him slightly.

“If you keep flirting with me, I might do something...” Elias Goldstein told him, as he moved closer to Luca Orlem.

“Oh really?” Luca Orlem asked towards him.

Elias Goldstein didn't answer, as he just glanced up towards Luca Orlem now, as Luca grinned and lowered his head. Elias Goldstein blushed, as he leaned closer to kiss Luca Orlem's lips. 

(sorry for it being so short all I could think of right now)


End file.
